Blessed
by Sagie Pie Sohma
Summary: This is a songfic one shot baically about how much everyone cares about Tohru how she cares about them and close they are.


**A/O: Here's a new one!! :D This time I'm doing a songfic one shot dealie! I hope you like it! I guess I would hear this song and I would IMEADITLY think of fruits basket. Anyway, you could say that this could be interpreted a few different ways. If you were to look at this from Tohru's stand point or the zodiac member's because they love her ****so**** much and she loves them. They have both infulenced each other and given eachother strength and love when they need it. Its a really really sweet song anyway, let's get it started shall we??**

**THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN-MADE AND IS IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED OR RELEATED TO THE ANIME COMPANY OR MUSICAL ARTIST AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Blessed by Christina Aguilera**

**TohruXZodiac Members**

**When I think how life you used to be always walking in my shadows. Then I look at what you've given me. I feel like dancing on my tip toes. I must say everyday I wake and realize you're by my side.**

Tohru's Point of View

"I know I'm glad to have met the Sohma's I don't regret it," Tohru Honda. episode 8

I love the Sohmas... They give me reason to live my life. Knowing that they are always with me... That more than anything is what gives me strength. I love them.

Kyo's Point of View

"Gah! I don't even know why I'm doing this! Its just ever since you left I've been getting pissed off about everything! And I couldn't figure out why so it just pissed me off even more!"

Kyo Sohma episode 6

She is everything that I need..and its kind of funny how much I didn't know back then. She has accepted me she has stayed with me and now..I don't think I could ever handle it if she left.

**I know I'm truly blessed for everything you've given me. Blessed for all the tenderness you show. Do my best with every breath that's in me. Blessed to make sure you never go.**

Yuki's Point of View

_"There have been things that I've dreamed about all my life..mere fantacies... Parents that would embrace me, a home where I could truly feel welcome, a place where I could be myself and I could be close to the peple around me. A wam place sourrounded by friends but I know now. That place wasn't a fantasy. That place..exists..." __Yuki Sohma __episode 13_

Tohru was the one had squeezed her way to our hearts and mine as well. She was one had healed me when I didn't think I could be healed. All I wish I could do is thank her for eveything she has done.

**There are times that test you're faith until you think you might surrender. Baby I, I'm not ashamed to say that my hopes were growing slender you walked by in the nick of time looking like an answered prayer.**

Kisa's Point of View

"When I'm with sissie she makes me feel all warm inside,"

Before sissie came and met everyone. It was so dull... She brought light and reminded us that life is worth living. We can't go back to the way things were because of the impact she has made.

**You know I'm truly blessed for everything you've given me. Blessed for all the tenderness you show. Do my best with every breath that's in me. Blessed to make sure you never go.**

Zodiac Members

We love you Tohru...

**Blessed with love and understanding. Blessed when I hear you call my name. Do my best with faith that's never ending. Blessed to make sure you feel the same. Deep inside of me you fill me with you're gentle touch.**

Tohru's Point of View

_"I want to protect them..I want to protect the path that everyone is walking with all the power I can muster..." __Tohru Honda __Volume 11 chapter 65._

**You know I'm blessed for everything you've given for all the tenderness you show. Do my best with every breath that's in me. Blessed to make sure you never go.**

**A/O: I don't know... It seems like something is missing but I don't know what to add. This was more difficult than I thought it would be. Well, please review and comment and all that good stuff!Tell me what I'm missing!!! D: (if anything) Pwease? Purtty purtty pwease?? If there flams its okay in some wierd way I can understand why. haha**


End file.
